


When Wishes Come True

by anne_supermarvelncisfiveo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Death, F/M, Fluff, Hospital, Orphan - Freeform, Smut, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anne_supermarvelncisfiveo/pseuds/anne_supermarvelncisfiveo
Summary: You had wished for this to happen for a very long time, even though you knew that your wish was impossible. But can the impossible be made possible? And will your wish be like you wished it?





	1. Wishing

****

Your music was blasting in your ears as you were making your way home. You had just finished a 12hour shift at the local hospital and you were beaten. As you turned into the ally to your front door, you saw him. He was bleeding, you could tell. As you slowly walked towards him, your hand grabbed the pepper spray in your bag tight. “Are you alright sir?” your voice was soft, but clear. His response was a soft mumbling. “Let me call you an ambulance.” You took your phone from your pocket, the other hand still holding the pepper spray tight. “No… No hospital.” He looked up, showing you his face. You faintly recognized him, but couldn’t remember wherefrom. “At least let me see how bad it is. I’m a doctor.” A soft smile appeared on his lips. “Yeah, I know.” You were shocked by his words and took a step back. “Y/N, you don’t remember me, do you.” You softly shook his head. “No, I don’t.” He smiled again. “Well… It has been a long time. I’m Clint. Clint Barton.” Suddenly, the memories came back. You were home again, around 12 years old. You saw yourself playing with this boy, Clint. “You remember again?” You softly nodded. Another memory surfaced. You saw him laying down, skin as white as a ghost. In a casket. “You are dead. You were in a car crash when you were 16. You can’t be.” But you knew he was real. You felt it. “It was faked. I…” he fell to the side, grunting. “You need help.” You quickly walked to him and held him up again. “Think you can walk?” He nodded. “Alright. Let’s get you upstairs then.” You supported him as you opened the door and helped him upstairs. You softly put him down on the bathroom floor. “I need to take your shirt off.” His upper body was a mess. You saw bruises, scratches and at least two gunshot wounds. “What happened, Clint.” He didn’t answer, only grunted in pain. You grabbed your doctors purse and started taking care of his wounds. Your hand felt his back, but you couldn’t find an exit wound. “This is going to hurt like hell. Even with the painkillers I just gave you.” He smirked. “I think I can handle.” You swallowed hard and went to retrieve the bullets. A tear made its way down your cheek, hearing Clint scream from pain. He had passed out by the time the second bullet was out. As you sewed up his wounds, you were praying that he would pull through. His injuries were severe. Even though his organs seemed alright, you couldn't say for sure. Most off the bleeding had stopped, luckily. You watched his chest rise and fall, assuring you that he was breathing stabile. You washed your hands, trying to get off as much blood as possible. After that, you grabbed a couple of blankets and softly pushed him onto one. “Sorry Clint, but I can’t let you recover on the bathroom floor.” You pulled him to your bedroom, where you pulled out your spare mattress and pushed him onto it. You checked his stitches once again and were relieved to see that all of them were still intact.

 

You were almost falling asleep when he opened his eyes again. “Hey... How are you feeling.” He smiled at you. “Much better. Although it still hurts as hell.” You smiled back at him. “I’ll give you some more painkillers in a bit.” Silence fell, as you were eager to ask him about everything. But being a doctor, you knew that you shouldn’t push someone who is recovering. “I’m sorry Y/N. For everything I put you through.” You didn’t answer. You couldn’t. Instead you walked out of the room to get his painkillers. He had fallen asleep when you came back in. You felt a tear run down your cheek when you saw him lying there, so vulnerable. You remembered him, always showing off how strong he was, protecting you from the bullies at school, picking on you because you lived in the orphanage. You remembered the two of you, shooting with bow and arrow. Him always hitting bulls eye whilst your arrows ended up in the trees. He looked different, yet so much the same. You wondered if his parents knew about him. You had visited them regularly after Clint had ‘died’. Right until the day his mother died, followed soon by his father. More tears made its way down your cheek as you thought about the death of the people you saw as your parents. The people that saw you as their daughter, but that also reminded them so much of their lost son.

 

It took Clint only a couple weeks to recover. You amazingly surprised by this quick recovery, but you didn’t talk to him about it. You barely even talked to him at all. Only some small talk, nothing more. You eagerly wanted to know his story, to talk to him like you had always done, but you were scared. Scared of what he would say, what he had been through. Scared of what he had become. You came home from work that day, walking onto a cooking Clint, just as he had been doing for the last couple of days. “How was your day?” You put on a fake smile. “It was alright. Just some small injuries today.” You felt sad, frustrated that you couldn’t tell how you felt. You had thought about asking him the whole day. You had been distracted, angering your colleagues. “I… I can’t do this anymore.” You burst. “I can’t pretend that nothing happened. That you didn’t show up at my doorstep, bleeding, whilst you were supposed to have died 13 years ago. I can’t pretend that everything is alright. That I’m not weirded out by seeing you standing here, alive and well, whilst I had to burry you all those years ago. I….” You were shaking as tears flooded down your face.  You closed your eyes when you felt two strong arms around you, holding you, comforting you. “Shhh, I’ve got you.” You cried your eyes out whilst he just held you. “Y/N, I’ll tell you everything you want to know. Everything you need to know. And if you want me to leave, I will. I’ll do everything not to see you like this. I hate to see you cry.” He pressed a small kiss on the top of your head. And you just cried. Tears for the supposed death of your best friend. Tears, you held back at the burial of those you saw as parents. Tears for all those times you needed to cry, but couldn’t. You didn’t know how long you were standing there like that, but Clint was still holding you close. “Let’s sit down.” He guided you over to the sofa and handed you a glass of wine. “I think we both could use one.” You smiled softly at him, a genuine smile. “Yeah. I think we do.” And he started talking, about everything

 

“Thirteen years ago, I was recruited by a government organization called SHIELD. I don’t know if you heard about them, but I’m sure that you’ve heard about the events in New York, half a year ago. SHIELD is the organization that bought the Avengers together, the group that saved New York.” You nodded. It was hard not to know about it, since you lived in New York. You knew all about Tony Stark, aka Iron Man and all the others. “Since I wasn’t born into a family of SHIELD, like Tony for example, I was offered a choice. I could choose to join SHIELD, and be trained into a special agent, but I had to forget all about family and friends and I were never to contact them again. Or I could choose my family. I… It wasn’t an easy choice, but I guess that deep down I knew that it was a one-time opportunity. They guaranteed that my family would be cared for. That they would live a good life. And I knew that both had a poor health, and that they wouldn’t live for another 5 years. So, I chose SHIELD. And they took me away. They never told me that my death was faked, not at first at least. I.. At your graduation from high school, seven years ago, I went to see you. I couldn’t just forget you. Tony found me, watching from a distance and told me not to get closer. He told me that SHIELD had faked my death and that if I would show my face in front of all these people, that I would be sent away by SHIELD. So I went back with him and trained. I focused on the missions I was given, the people I had to kill. All the things that were part of being a SHIELD operative. But Y/N. I could never forget you.”

 

“I had Tony do me a favor to keep tabs on you. He notified me when you moved, when you... got a relationship, all those things. This way I felt like I could still feel a part of your life, even though you thought I was dead.” You felt more tears run down your cheek. “Oh, Clint.” You hugged him tight. “I’m so sorry for you.” He had to kill people. You couldn’t even gasp the pain he had to go through. “Don’t Y/N. I chose this life myself. And besides. I got good at separating my personal life from my SHIELD life. When I was on a mission, I became Hawkeye, my codename.” You sat back and looked him in the eyes upon hearing that name. “You’re a part of the Avengers. I heard that name a lot of times on the news. You were here, in New York, during all that alien stuff.” He nodded softly. “I was.” You smiled softly. “I always liked him the most. He reminded me of you, the archery and stuff. The sassiness.” Clint laughed. “Yeah, I’m still sassy.” You laughed as well, feeling all the tension of the last few weeks flow out of you. “I… I’m glad you told me.” You felt another tear run down your cheek. “God, I’m so happy you are here, alive and well. All those times I wished you could be here with me… I would have never realized that one day, those whished might come true.” You smiled through the tears as Clint wiped them away. “I will always be here for you, from now on. I’ll never leave you like that ever again.” You felt your heart flutter at those words. You smiled and cried happy tears. “Y/N….” he hugged you close. You looked up to meet his eyes. “I won’t leave you either.” Before you knew what happened you felt his lips against yours. Your heart was beating like crazy and you happily accepted his kiss. You had always liked him in some sort of way. It took him dying to realize that that feeling was love. And you had never loved anyone like that again. Sure, there had been men, several, but none of them meant the same to you like Clint had.

 


	2. Upon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your wish finally seemed to come true, but how long will this picture perfect last this time?

He laid you softly down on the bed, hovering over you. His lips met yours again whilst his hands caressed your body. His movements were slow, passionate as his hands travelled under your clothes. You desperately cling to him, pulling him closer to you, never wanting to let go. Your arms wrapped around his neck, your clothing quickly discarded on the floor. You wanted him so badly, and you could see that he wanted you too. You groaned as he softly pushed into you. As his eyes met yours and you could see the lust, love, admiration in his eyes. He sped up the pace, quickening his movements, dragging you closer to the edge. You softly groaned his name as you were pulled over the edge. His lips touched your ear as Clint came as well. Your name sounding soft on his lips, his groans sending chills down your spine. His body felt heavy ontop of yours, but you liked the feeling. The both of you were heavily out of breath as he laid down next to you. His strong arms pulled you into a tight embrace and you laid your head on his chest. You felt it rise and fall at his breathing. You wanted to say something, but you were out of words. Instead, you just cuddled up closer to him. You could feel his arms tighten around you, his lips at your forehead. “Go get some sleep, Y/N.” He didn’t even need to ask, as you had your eyes closed already.

 

When you woke up again, it was in the arms of the man you had loved for so long. The man you had thought to be dead, but who had miraculously risen from the death. “Sleeping Beauty has awoken” He smiled down at you. “And I didn’t even need to kiss you awake.” You smiled back at him. “You still may.. I mean, if you want.” You felt a blush rise to your chest, not knowing where your sudden confidence had come from. You looked down, a bit ashamed. “I would love to.” His fingers lifted your head and he pressed a soft kiss on your lips. Your blush became even more intense after that. It didn’t help that you noticed you were both still naked. You quickly pulled up the blanket, making sure that your body was completely covered. “I’d forgotten about your shyness.” He smiled at you as he pulled you closer. One of his hands grabbed both your arms and pinned them above your head. “Y/N, you have nothing to be shy about. You are amazingly beautiful, remember that.” His knees rested on both sides of your hips, and you could feel him, his warm skin against yours. His free hand traced your body, taking off the covers on their way. You felt the tension rise in your stomach as the cold air touched your bare skin. His lips touched yours again, softly. “Please…” You found yourself begging for his touch, his warmth. He slowly continued, not giving in to your pleading. “I like you begging.” Not before long your body was exposed to the cold air. To Clint. “Please.” You felt his erection press against your entrance, but he wouldn’t give in. Not yet. “Have I told you already how stunning you are?” He moved a bit, creating a little spark of friction, causing you to moan out loud. Suddenly, his grip disappeared, and his body was covering yours. “Who is there.”

 

You were surprised by his sudden actions. “Relax, birdman. It’s just me. Good to see that your instincts haven’t changed.” A faintly familiar voice sounded from behind your bedroom door. “How the hell did you find me!” Clint’s voice was a bit angry, but you could also hear the relieve. “Vision did. Which means that others can too. So if you and your girl pal would like to stop doing the dirty and get dressed we might make it out alive. “Fine. But don’t come. In.” Clint looked you in the eyes again. “You heard him right?” You nodded. “That was a, well, colleague of mine. Tony Stark. You probably heard of him, as he’s known as the most sarcastic, asshole playboy of New York.” Clint said the last part louder, making sure it could be heard in the other room. “Head on.” You couldn’t help but smile a little at their exchange. “You can trust him.” Clint’s voice was soft, and after he placed another kiss on your lips he got off you. He quickly got dressed and you followed his example. “Dressed?” Clint mumbled something and a man in a suit walked in. “Hiya there, gorgeous.” He seemed impressed when he saw you. “MINE.” Clint stepped in between the two of you. The way he claimed you sent shivers down your spine. “Fine… One tip though. Judging on her reaction, you can get rough with her Clint. She almost came from just the single word.” You looked at him. Ashamed and shocked. “TONY!” Clint pushed him out of the room quickly and closed the door again. “Y/N. You need to grab the things you need. Clothes and shoes can be replaced, but pictures and stuff can’t. He handed you a bag and you quickly started packing. Luckily, you didn’t have much. Which was still an overstatement. It was one box really. Filled with items from your past. You didn’t even bother to open the box, as you knew that everything was in it. You made sure to grab your work clothes, some clean underwear and some spare clothes. “I’m ready.” You were about to pull the door shut behind you when you remembered something. The day Clint had showed up at your door, you had needed something for support. So you had taken a small stuffed animal, once belonging to Clint, out of the box. And you hadn’t put it back in. A couple of years ago you slept with it every day. “I forgot something.” You quickly walked back inside and grabbed the stuffed animal from your room. “Y/N! Make it quick” As you came back out of your apartment you saw Clint as well as Tony holding a weapon. “Were about to get some unwanted company. Y/N. Stay behind me at all times.” You nodded franticly. “I will.” Clint smiled softly at you, comforting you. Not that it really helped. I mean, after the horrors of New York you had become a bit scared around guns. “I’ll protect you with my life, Y/N, I promise.” You smiled back at him. “I know.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooo sorry for not updating anything for a long time. I've finished this chapter for a while now, but I was too busy to upload anything. Since it's vacation time, I think I will be writing more these days, so prepare for new chapters and stories!!
> 
>  
> 
> XOXOX

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, ITS A ANOTHER MULTICHAPTER STORY  
> I loved it  
> wrote it on the train, so yeah, i was thinking a lot
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> XOXOX


End file.
